


Value

by limyth (unknownymous)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:18:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6308647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknownymous/pseuds/limyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How much are you worth in the eyes of the man you love if he were to say the value of amount in words?</p>
<p>The Fortissimo of Ikebukuro was about to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Value

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Durarara and its characters do not belong to me.

**VALUE**

 

How much are you worth in the eyes of the man you love if he were to state the value as amount in words?

It was not a question that plagued Heiwajima Shizuo into sleepless, restless nights. Actually, it was more a spur of the moment thing brought about by what he was watching on TV. Something random he suddenly wanted and didn’t want an answer to.

"…Going once...going twice...sold! A date with Mister Sawamura sold to the beautiful Miss Aiha for 250,000 Yen! Congratulations and have a pleasant evening!" The host of the show on the TV screen said, his words followed by cat calls and clapping. The audience returned to a hush when another name was called and a different man stepped into the stage.

In his position, sitting on the posh sofa of Izaya's living room, Shizuo tilted his head sideways, contemplated, and blinked.

"Hey flea." Shizuo called. Izaya answered all the way from the kitchen.

"Hm?"

"Have you ever wondered what would happen if you had to pay someone to go on a date with them?" Shizuo tilted his head to look at the division separating him from where his boyfriend of four years was. Said boyfriend casually stepped into the room with a mug in his hand and regarded Shizuo with an amused smile.

"That's an interesting question Shizu-chan. What brought on this sudden bout of curiosity?" Izaya said and made his way to sit on the sofa beside Shizuo. Shizuo in turn gestured to the TV where another man was just sold for a hundred and twenty-five thousand. Izaya's eyes lit up, spelling no good in Shizuo's books.

"Very interesting. Is Shizuo-chan contemplating what would happen if it was us being sold? Ah, but what would Shizu-chan do when he can barely pay his own rent?" Izaya said with a teasing smile. Shizuo's face went red with anger.

"Shut up! I wouldn't buy you anyway! I'd fight for you and beat the shit out of anyone who'd think their filthy money is enough to own you!" Shizuo shouted and looked away, missing the softness that flashed in Izaya's eyes before it was replaced by the usual mischievousness.

There were no corrections of the money being paid only for a date, but who was complaining?

"That's a good answer, Shizu-chan. But of course, if you wouldn't be around to fight for my chastity...I'd have to be forced to bid for myself! And I'd be no less than a billion yen for sure. Ahahahahaha!" Izaya said merrily and stretched himself to rest his head on the arm of the sofa and his legs on Shizuo's lap.

It was suddenly silent, because the obvious question following the one already answered was not being brought up. Partly because Shizuo was too scared of the answer to ask the question, and mostly because Izaya knew this, and was waiting for Shizuo to ask the question anyway.

"...Erm." Shizuo scratched at the nape of his neck and leaned back, while Izaya exaggerated a yawn before leaning back himself and flipping his phone open. Shizuo didn't miss the smirk only partially hidden and let out a nervous sigh.

"...So...what would _you_ do if it was me then?" He asked rather timidly and watched Izaya with a careful look. "I mean...I know I'd probably not be worth much, but-"

"I _couldn't_." Izaya suddenly interrupted in a whisper.

Shizuo stared.

"...what was that?"

"...I said I _wouldn't_. Pay for you I mean. Not even a penny, nope. Instead, I'd blackmail Shizu-chan out of the auction and whisk him away on a magic carpet I would pay the courier _dearly_ to have provide! Aren't I nice?" Izaya said jokingly, but with a gentle look in his eyes that was opposite the words that were leaving his mouth.

Shizuo already knew he was not exactly someone worth spending excessive amounts of money for, but hearing Izaya confirm it just like that...

It left a bad taste in his mouth.

"...Be serious flea." He swallowed, keeping his eyes locked on Izaya's. Izaya looked at him even more softly, if that were possible.

"But I _am_ serious. I wouldn't pay _any amount_ for Shizu-chan. _Ever_." Izaya declared.

It was the end of their discussion, because Shizuo stormed away.

That night, Shizuo left Izaya's apartment feeling numb and out of it.

Because how much was he worth in the eyes of the man he love if he were to state the value as amount in words?

Apparently, to his own boyfriend, he was _worthless_.

_Not even a penny_...it echoed in his mind.

The next day he went to visit Celty in her home feeling even number if that were possible, because Izaya had texted him something that was making him doubt their four year long relationship;

 

[I'm not sorry. I mean what I said.]

 

[Did he really say that? There must be something you missed, Shizuo. You know he cares for you, right?] Cetly tried to console, but Shizuo wasn't so sure anymore.

In the four years they were together, Izaya had not once said that he loved him.

"Oh! Shizuo-kun! I'm surprised you came here to visit. Did you and Orihara-kun get into another fight? I received a vague text message from him with no explanation." Shinra said in greeting, causing Celty to run to him and explain the situation.

"Really? Orihara-kun _said_ that? How exactly?" Shinra prompted. Shizuo's throat closed up at the prospect of saying the words again, but...

"…He said he wouldn't pay any amount for me”, Shizuo swallowed. “ _Ever._ "

_Not a penny,_ the words echoed in his head again, but was soon interrupted by Shinra's laughter.

If Shizuo wasn't feeling so devastated then, he would have sent the annoying man _flying_.

"Hahahaha", Shinra continued to laugh and had the audacity to give Shizuo a thumbs up. "Ah, that's so typical of Orihara-kun to say. I didn't think he had enough courage to even say such a thing! Although in the end he’s still a coward after all for saying it like _that_ and leaving the rest to me! Why, you should be happy, Shizuo-kun!"

"...Happy? He called me _worthless_!"

"Really? Is that what you think he said?" Shinra gave Shizuo an encouraging smile and gestured for him to come closer and took out his phone. "Come here for a second Shizuo-kun, and I'll show you what Orihara-kun _really_ meant."

Shizuo paused and considered it. A part of him was dreading what he would read on the doctor’s phone, but the other part of him believed there was nothing worse than being called worthless by the man he loved the most.

And so, with a frown on his face, he leaned towards Shinra and braced his heart for the words he was about to see...

Only to blush to the tips of his ears and scream Izaya's name while he raced off to confront his _stupid,_ _confusing_ **_asshole_** of a flea.

For how much _was_ he really worth in the eyes of the man he loved if he were to state the value as amount in words?

Worthless wasn't the word for it.

[Tell Shizu-chan--]

It was _priceless._

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that came to me with a bit of a play on Shizuo's impression on himself.
> 
> Thanks all for reading.


End file.
